


Quite Amazing Disaster

by bisexuallydia



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Porn With Plot, Pre-Jurassic World, Pre-film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexuallydia/pseuds/bisexuallydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What actually happened at the end of their date, because I refuse to believe one bad date could lead to that much animosity between them.</p><p>It's my fic Pretty Great Mistake from Owen's perspective (it's still 3rd person)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite Amazing Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pretty Great Mistake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146099) by [bisexuallydia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexuallydia/pseuds/bisexuallydia). 



> By popular (well… 4/5 people, that’s popular to me) request, it’s Pretty Great Mistake from Owen’s POV, I have no idea how it’s 1000 words longer than the other one. But this one’s more emotional

 

 

The date was a disaster.

Owen hadn’t had many terrible dates in his time, but that was usually because girls just rejected him.

He knew he shouldn’t have mocked her itinerary, but come on? Who makes an itinerary for a date? They’re meant to be fun and spontaneous, he didn’t think Claire knew what spontaneity was if it came and bit her on the ass.

She was always on her goddamn phone. Checking her emails every five minutes, he knew she had an island to run, but he thought it could survive without her for a night. If anything did happen she’d get a phone call at least, but checking about Monday’s board meeting was just plain rude.

He tried to get her to loosen up a bit, drink some tequila, forget about her responsibilities for a few hours but no, she couldn’t even do that. Okay, maybe spilling a drink on her did warrant one of those ice glares she was known for (and which he did _not_ find hot. Anymore. That often). But he tried to even the playing field by spilling a drink on himself too. However this didn’t work as well as it did in 4th grade with Victoria Stacy. In retrospect he should have realised that sooner, say before he did it.

Finally, his home was insight and bitter disappointment washed over him. He was like a school boy with a crush when it came to her. Pulling on the pigtails of the girl he liked the most. He always thought they’d be perfect for each other. Yes, she was uptight and half the time he had no idea why he liked her. Obviously she’s smart, ambitious and determined, and while they were all qualities he admired in her. What made him really fall for her were these moments, ones where she let her guard down. Moments where she told a joke so funny and so dry, that it took him a moment to knew she made it. Moments where the look on her face is enough to send any sane man running.

But there wouldn’t be any of them anymore, or when there was it would be matched with a sinking feeling in the bottom of his stomach.

She pulled up outside his house, he wanted to continue the torture a little longer. He couldn’t deal with the fact _this_ was almost over, no matter how terrible _this_ was.

Only when he got to his front door did he realise she may not follow. However he heard the click of her heels against his deck.

‘I had a good time tonight,’ she obviously lied. He cocked his brow in disbelief, not even she could put a good spin on this. ‘Okay, maybe good isn’t the right word exactly.’

That’s when it hit him, this was really over. A year of elaborate foreplay for nothing.

For the first time in a long time he had to blink back tears, he quickly looked away from her. Harshly rubbing his hands against his stubble.

He was so distracted by his hurt pride that he barely noticed how close Claire had gotten. She lay one hand on his chest, and that was enough to send his heart racing. He had no idea what she was going to do next, but he knew he was ready to take whatever she would give him, no matter how small.

Her soft, full lips brush his cheek. Hesitant at first, as if he might hurt her. He stilled under her touch, not wanting to scare her off and also wanting to savour this moment forever.

As she pulled away he could still feel the kiss, as if it had burned his skin, forever leaving a mark. Not being able to take it any longer, he moved his head round making direct eye contact. Her eye ice blue eyes seared through him, he always loved her eyes. They were so cold yet so expressive. They were the eyes of someone who was afraid of nothing, man or dinosaur.

There were a lot of things to notice about Claire, her stunning copper hair, her amazing figure, even her cut-throat personality. However he will always have a soft spot for her eyes.

He didn’t realise quite how close Claire’s face had gotten, but now he was here his eyes couldn’t help but flick down to her lips. They really were beautiful lips, defined, red, _kissable._

He leaned in further, he half expected her to push him away, and he gave her the time to do so if needed. He knew her need for control, but he also knew she’d never be the one to do this.

As soon as their lips touched she dissolved into him. Their lips gliding over one another, their hands sliding over each other’s bodies. Exploring, searching, _wanting._

Feeling her pull away he had to stop himself from trying to follow her. Whatever was going to happen here, would happen on her terms. He searched her face to try and understand what she felt. Her eyes flicked to his lips, it happened so quickly he didn’t think she knew she did it. But it was enough.

Still in his arms, he gently pushed her up against the door. There was nothing more he wanted to do than kiss her, he knew she wanted it too, but he feared she’d regret it. However when he realised a slight movement in his hands caused a sharp intake of breath, it didn’t matter. She’d regret the date anyway, might as well take a chance.

He bent down to meet her lips. This kiss was less hesitant, as if they’d both decided they were in too deep now. He needed more. His tongue slid along her lips, begging for permission to enter.

As the kiss deepened, her hands went up in his hair, pulling him down and if that wasn’t the hottest thing Claire had ever done to him, he didn’t know what was. It also had the added benefit of encouraging his hands to be greedier too.

He slid his hands down her waist and cupped her ass before giving it a squeeze. It felt karmic considering what he said about spontaneity before.

The excited squeal she let out went straight to his dick, and he let out a growl. Owen didn’t think he’d ever growled before, _I’ve been spending too much time with the raptors._

He managed to pry himself away from her long enough to whisper ‘Should we bring this inside?’

Claire gave a slight nod, her eyes still closed. Owen fumbled to open the door, too distracted by other things to be smooth.

As she stepped into the house his mind was whirling, moving away from dick for a minute. _Is the house a mess? Did I clean up? Oh who cares, she probably has such low expectations anything’s an improvement._

He gave her thirty seconds of being nosy, _okay, what felt like thirty seconds, but when you are this hard time gets hard to track,_ before wrapping his arms around her from behind. Kissing her shoulders and neck he thought about how often he imagined doing this. He remembered the time he accidentally spilt coffee over her, and she took off one those ridiculous blouses she always wears to reveal a tank top. Admittedly it was a rather tame fantasy, but it was definitely one that stuck.

The reverberations he got when he placed a kiss just below her jaw, sent shivers down his body and he couldn’t help but smile into her skin. He immediately spun her round so he had better access to her body.

Her hands pulled at his shirt, and he got the cue. _Time to get naked._ He tore off his shirt and threw it to the ground, he’d deal with it tomorrow.

He quickly closed the space between them and moved his around round back to find the zipper on her dress. Her dress quickly fell to the floor, and while he was somewhat sad to see it go because it was a fucking hot dress. The sight underneath was even greater.

He’d imagined what she’d look like in just underwear before, and she didn’t disappoint. She’s a fucking fantasy, long legs, toned abs, her breasts while still encased in silk were obviously mouth-watering.

She went to kick off her shoes before he stopped her ‘Keep them on.’ He’d had many a inappropriate workplace daydream over her shoes, and he intended to fulfil them.

Not being able to help himself, he leant back in for another kiss. Their lips slide against each other as Claire’s hands undid his belt. As he broke away from her, Claire let out a small moan at his absence. He quickly kicked off his remaining clothing and was left in just his boxers.

His hands slide around her back, and unhooked her bra letting it fall to the floor. Owen was 98% sure he actually let out a gasp. He was starting to wonder if there was anything less than perfect about her. Her breasts were round and full. Her nipples were a rosy red to match her lips. He couldn’t wait to worship them.

He closed the gap between them, her breasts sticking against his own skin the most beautiful way. Wrapping his arms around her, he lifted her up. Her legs instinctively wrapped around him and he almost came right then.

He moved them over to his bed, and lay her down before finally taking off his boxers. He was going to immediately go back for more, however he noticed just how intently Claire was staring at his dick.

‘You just going to stare or are you going to do something about it?’ he asked, unable to hide his smile.

‘I’m just seeing if the assets are up to specification,’ she replied without even looking up.

‘I’ve had no complaints before,’

‘I don’t know if they had been quite as demanding as me,’ she said finally looking up at him. ‘I have quite a rigorous testing process.’

‘Do you now?’ he asked. He felt like this shouldn’t be turning him on so much, but he knew that he’d never be able to hear the word ‘assets’ again without getting at least a little hard. Which in his line of work could quickly become a problem.

He started moving over her as she nod her head. He had a feeling she was going to say something else, so he preemptively cut her off with a kiss. He wanted this kiss to push any other thought out of her mind. He wanted to give her a pleasure so intense, she couldn’t even remember what her job was let alone if she should be doing it now.

Removing his lips from hers, she gave a small whimper. He peppered kisses down her body, on the sensitive spot under her ear, the crook of her neck, just below her collarbones.

Finally she reached her breasts. His mouth closed around her nipple, gently sucking. As his tongue flicked against her nipple, her hands shot to his hair. Her fingers raking through it roughly, spurring him on.

Once he had fully loved that breast, he moved to the other. Plastering kisses between the two. His mouth closed around her nipple, and he echoed what he had down on the other. Gently sucking, flickering, teasing.

She let out a moan, ‘Owen,’

He smiled against her skin, and lifted his head up to say ‘You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to hear you say that.’ Which was true. He could count on one hand the amount of times she called him Owen and she’d only ever said it quite this reverently in his dreams.

He kissed his way further down her body, finally getting to her underwear. He slid them down her body and threw them to the floor.

Finally she was completely naked (apart from the shoes) and he could take her in with all her glory. He was pretty sure she’d ruined other women for him, but maybe that didn’t matter. Maybe he didn’t need another women.

He lightly bit her upper thigh, causing her to scream out with desire. He had a feeling this wouldn’t take long, which was more than okay for Owen. He wanted to give her all the pleasure, but he also wanted to take some too.

Slowly he traced her entrance with his tongue. Feeling her tense underneath him his movements became rougher, until he finally pressed his tongue against her clit. Letting out a gasp, her hips bucked upwards, her back arching. Owen gave an appreciative hum against her body which caused Claire to let out a muffled ‘Owen,’

Her entire body tighten around him as she came, his tongue still lapping at her. Only when her body fully relaxed again did he lift his head up. He followed the route back up to her face, peppering kisses all along her body.

Her eyes were still closed with desire, and fuck if it wasn’t the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Seeing her like this, made him feel a way he hadn’t in a long time. It was indescribable, it was a feeling in the bottom of his stomach. Like contentment and longing all in one. It was something he didn’t feel at the best of times, and most definitely when he was thinking with his dick. But here it was, in the middle of sex with Claire Dearing.

She slowly opened her eyes, her face breaking out in a confused smile. ‘What?’ she asked.

‘Nothing,’ he smiled, leaning down to kiss her. This kiss was gentler than the last, but just as urgent.

Suddenly he broke apart from the kiss shouting ‘Condom.’ He jumped out bed heading to the bathroom, ‘I know I have them somewhere,’

‘Do you not keep them by your bed?’ she asked in disbelief, as he rifled through his cabinets. To be honest he was lucky he had them at all, he hadn’t had sex since coming onto the island. But he liked to remain prepared, he did used to be a boy scout after all.

‘I’m sorry I don’t stock them everywhere, Ms. Always Prepared,’

‘There’s nothing wrong with being prepared,’ she replied defensively. _Finally, found them._ He ripped open the box and grabbed one heading back to the bed. He decided to ignore what she had just said, as he knew this could go on for a long time and he kinda wanted to get laid. It didn’t help that she had already come once so the chances of her willingness to stay if an argument did get out of hand were significantly slimmer.

He quickly put on the condom and resumed position over her. Their lips crashed over each other, tongues teasing, hands searching.

As his hand moved over her breast, her hands slide up over his head, and tugged at his hair as she let out a moan. He took it as a cue to finally slip inside her, both groaning with pleasure as he did so. Her legs wrapped around him instinctively, her heels digging into him.

He took a moment to steady his breath, before slowly starting to move. Wanting to make this last a long time he tried to keep a steady pace. But she was so fucking wet, and hot, and tight. Her moans driving him to the edge, and her hands _God, her fucking hands._

He wanted to close his eyes and just focus on the mind-numbing pleasure, but he was going to watch Claire Dearing come if it killed him, and at this rate it might.

‘Owen,’ she moaned, and his eyes immediately going to hers. He could feel her body tensing, getting tighter around him, her hands digging into his back. He was going to proudly carry battle scars after this, something he never would have expected from her. Then again he was the one to tell her to keep the heels on.

It wasn’t long before he was coming too, ‘Fuck, Claire,’ he choked out. The relief finally washing over him. His bones weak with pleasure he collapsed next to her, having just enough energy to remove the condom.

They lay in silence for a long while. At first there was nothing on Owen’s mind, just his heartbeat and her breath. Just the feeling of complete contentment. However the slower his heart got, the faster his mind whirled.

He had no idea how to go forward from this, but he knew he didn’t want it to end. Well aware of the terrible date he tried not to get his hopes up. But he knew they could do it. They’d be so fucking good together if she let them be. But he wasn’t sure she would, the date was terrible and they’d had sex. Some people would say the amazing sex would balance that out. He didn’t think Claire was one of them, however she continued to surprise him, and he silently begged her to surprise him now.

‘That was a mistake.’ _Fuck._ His stomach sank, and a bitter disappointment washed over him. He said he wouldn't get his hopes up. He lied.

‘You didn’t seem to think that when you were screaming my name,’ he replied indignantly. It wasn’t what meant to come out, or at least not so horribly. He tried to make a joke, he just insulted her. _Smooth, Grady, so smooth._

‘You know what I mean,’ she sighed. ‘It was a terrible date, we shouldn’t of had sex.’ She said it as if it was obvious, as if it was a fact. That having sex with him was some anomaly, something she’d never usually do.

‘You were the one that was all over me!’

‘Me?’ she exclaimed, sitting up. _Fuck,_ everything he said was coming out wrong. But the more wrong shit he said, the more he actually wanted to say it. ‘I kissed you on the cheek, as polite _goodbye_ ,’ she emphasised.

‘Well, your polite goodbye got out of hand,’ scoffing as he sat up.

‘That wasn’t what this was!’

‘What was it then?’ he asked raising his voice. She huffed but gave no reply. Good thing he knew how she felt about him then. ‘I’m not good enough for a second date but I’m good enough to be used for your sex fantasy.’

Getting out of bed she said ‘You’re not my sex fantasy,’ as if the idea disgusted her. As if she wasn’t just screaming his name ten minutes ago. ‘Anyway, I don’t usually have sex on the first date,’

‘Oh, you’re one of those people that always wait until the fifth date because some magazine told you to!’ He said rolling his eyes. _Fuck, since when do I roll my eyes? I’ve been spending too much time with her. Next thing you know I’ll be calling Blue an asset._

‘No’ she objected shoving on her underwear.

‘And now you’re ashamed,’ he continued, ignoring her as she picked up her dress from the floor.‘And you want to hide me away and forget this all ever happened. Well, trust me it won’t be that hard,’

‘Where is my bra? Your bungalow is all of 6 feet wide, how can it disappear,’ shoving on her dress anyway.

‘What do you want me to do if I find it? Send it back to you? Keep it forever?’ he goaded.

‘Burn it for all I care,’ she replied snidely. ‘Also you’ll get a dry cleaning bill for the tequila stain,’

‘Yeah well, so will you,’ _great fifth grade worthy comeback there._

‘You poured it over yourself!’ she exclaimed her eyes bulging, in way he refused to admit he still found a little hot.

‘I was being chivalrous!’

‘You and I have a very different definition of chivalry,’ she said slamming the door on her way out.

Sitting alone on his bed, still naked, he wallowed in his anger. He didn’t know why he was so angry, he expected this to happen. Okay, he didn’t expected the phenomenal sex, but after it he knew what the aftermath would be. But it was worse when it came.

He was so fucking excited for this date. After a year of flirting, he finally asked her out, and she finally said yes. It felt like his life was starting again. He was only a year out the navy and life was different now. But having a crush on a girl, it felt normal. He thought he could build a future with her.

He was bitter when he thought the date was just going to be terrible, when it was just a disappointment. Claire wouldn’t have hated him. It’d be awkward, but hate? There would be none of that.

But now? She hated him, and part of him hated her too and that was probably the worst bit.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it and haven't already read it, go read Pretty Great Mistake, it's the same fic but from Claire's perspective
> 
> All feedbacks appreciated and I'm dearingclaire on tumblr


End file.
